starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Exodus Timeline
I've done some work on the timeline to make it look more like Wookieepedia's Timeline. I went with the Yavin system of date since it seems to be the standard. 14 ABY still needs work. --Halomek 23:12, 19 August 2006 (UTC) * Worked quite a bit on the Pre-Yavin portion of the timeline and added a lot of canon births and events for flavor. I also added 53 BBY as an example of how to do specific date entries. --Halomek 07:01, 22 August 2006 (UTC) **Added what I could remember about Cadden's stuff, as well as Faarel's. I'll try to do more on other things when I have more time. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:42, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *** Sounds good. I cleaned up the Post-Yavin section and created a new section for events that are still in progress. --Halomek 02:15, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Proposition Is it just me, or is this page beginning to seem a bit redundant? I propose that we steer from the norm and create, when we have proper links in place, a timeline category, with each individual date as a member. This way, when people add to the timeline, they don't have to add it in the Timeline article, the specific date's article, and the article that the information hails from. Instead, they only need to add it in the originating article and the specific date article. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:02, 24 April 2007 (UTC) For #Cadden Against #Halomek #Jagtai #Mirrodin Neutral #Cazzik Comments It's a bit of a hassle to be sure, but I like seeing where everything falls in history. You can't get that with only a timeline category - just dates. I know seeing Exodus' history laid out in our timeline has helped a few people understand just what's going on in our crazy galaxy. --Halomek 21:55, 24 April 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, I can see where you're coming from with that. I just find it rather annoying that, if I create a point in time, I have to add it to the timeline article and the specific date's article. I'm sure you've been noticing me just making the date and leaving it at that, lately. (Hope you don't mind me altering that a bit... I forgot to include the "comments" section, and didn't think about it 'till you posted here. :)) --Cadden Blackthorne 22:14, 24 April 2007 (UTC) **I have to agree with Halomek. --Jagtai 04:19, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ***To note, I'm ultimately okay with it either way. I'd just prefer it the way I proposed, is all. :) That said, because this voting process would effect something larger-scale, I'll declare it closed at the end of May. Most to give time to those who actually care one way or another to voice their opinion and all. And because this kind of thing needs a timeframe. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 04:21, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ****Didn't see this until now, and I have to agree with Halomek and though I hate to say it, I have to agree with Jag. ---Mirrodin 4 Feb 2008 *****Umm, in case you haven't noticed... this debate has been closed for almost a full year. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 20:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Current Date Please see the ongoing (hopefully I'm right ;)) discussion about the current official Exodus date here. Keep in mind that many things will need to change once the new current date is enacted. 14 ABY was the start of the Xen'Chi War, which means that, if we go by Corsos' estimation, our new current date will be 18 ABY. I can help with several things in regards to this, such as at what time this stuff took place and the like. Of course, anything I wasn't even remotely a part of will be a bit more difficult. So, again, be aware that we will be changing our current date in the near future, to accomodate for the advancement of the story. Of course, that does not mean that we need to adhere to this date when roleplaying... only if it's in accordance to the current date. So... if you've got anything Xen'Chi related you're doing, it's probably going to take place at whatever our current date is (which will likely turn into 18 ABY). --Cadden Blackthorne 15:12, 20 September 2007 (UTC) New Changes Okay, I've added 15 ABY and 16 ABY to the list. We're probably just on the turn to 17 ABY, I'm guessing, as we would probably want to dedicate a year to the final attack. I just added a few entries to each to provide filler space, as none of this is really all that organized yet. Feel free to add what you see fit. Also, I'm not touching the "Current State of the Galaxy" bit. I, personally, would rather just get rid of that summary all-together, as it is a bit out of place compared to a list of timelined events. That, and I'm too lazy to detail everything in summarization form for each date. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 15:41, 28 September 2007 (UTC) *State of the Galaxy now. According to most of the recent threads, it's now 19 ABY. Just saying we should change it over. I even think we voted on this on the forums.GhostITSX (talk) 11:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) The State of the Exodus Galaxy Now I've finally decided to push an update on this segment, as it's been bugging me ever since we initiated our new official date for the MBT. Feel free to add, update, and just change things around in general. This is all from my knowledge, and by no means expected to be perfect. It's very well possible that I've missed several things that ought to be placed up here. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:48, 2 January 2008 (UTC) New Idea I've been thinking about the timeline and the relationship it is has to specific date articles (i.e. how it can be a hassle to update both). What would people think about making the timeline only about events (i.e. not listing character deaths or births)? Instead we'd put all that in the date articles (as we do already). It'll make things simpler and easier to update. --Halomek 01:59, 4 February 2008 (UTC) *I hereby grant this the Blackthorne Seal of Approval. --Cadden Blackthorne 02:14, 4 February 2008 (UTC) **I hereby grant this the "Mirrodin Seal of Dispproval". And no, its not just to disagree with Cadden, even though I like doing that anyway. To me, the births and deaths should be in the timeline. As you said before on the proposition part, Hal, it gives it a sense of history --Mirrodin 4 Feb 2008 ***Well, I'll go with the majority on this. My thinking is that since so few people are actively contributing to the wiki, this will make things a little easier for those that are. --Halomek 20:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) ****Yeah, despite my multiple attempts to get the community involved.... >:( --Cadden Blackthorne 20:24, 4 February 2008 (UTC) *Can I get some more opinions on this? Right now it's a split between Cadden and Mir. --Halomek 20:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) **No offense to Cadden or yourself, Hal, but I agree with Mir. I think the deaths and births should remain. --Cazzik 23:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ***I wholeheartedly disagree, and I shall leave it at that, because I already stated why, and I only did this 'cause I felt like it. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 05:14, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ****I'm agreeing with Cadden on this one, so y'all are back to square one now :P Jagtai 15:05, 18 February 2008 (UTC) *****Jag's just a meanie. --Mirrodin The Great *I'll give this a little more time, but if it comes to a tie, I'll be the tie-breaker. --Halomek 21:26, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Legend for Map I know the map is currently a work in progress, but would it be possible for someone to add a legend? I think that's important if we're trying to attract new blood to the board and help them get oriented, otherwise it's just a bunch of colored dots on a map. *Cadden handled the map and he's at boot camp right now. I think Halcyon is working on a new one. --Halomek 22:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC)